In Your Heart, You Call Out
by Kaito-Hime123
Summary: Due to cercumstances, Sarutobi placed an advanced hengy undetectable from bloodlines, resulting in bad chakra control, onto Hazuki Uzumaki changing into Naruto Uzumaki. But in the Valley Of End fight with Sasuke, her secret is revealed! --SasuFemNaru--
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo- Well yea I probably should'nt be doing this and should be working on **_**Shugo Chara!-Strawberry Neko**_** but I had a dream! I dreamed of this idea when I was reading FemNaru fics so yea, I just sorta wrote....heh? ;D**

**Louise- Dammit! Your a fuckin asshole you know that!? D:**

**Ichigo- L-Louise! Your a meany! T-T (For those of you who don't know, Louise is my beta person..and friend....and has a colorful vocabulary....!)**

**Louise- Just start the fuckin story!!!!**

**UPDATES: None so far....oh wait! I'm moving to Texas so I won't be here for a few weeks, I would say longer, but, I have a friend thats gonna be next door so I can use her computer. And Louise lives a couple blocks away from where I'm gonna be living so I could use her computer....if her dog doesn't kill me first! (It's A Yorkie!!! DX)**

**RATEING!--T-M**

**PAIRINGS-- SASUNARU, AND BACKROUND SAKULEE, TEMASHIKA AND NEJITEN.....MAYBE INOSAI LATER**

**WARNING: FEMNARU! VIOLENCE! SLIGHT SAKURA BASHING! MAY ADD LEMON LATER ON!**

_**In your heart, you call out...**_

_'Why?'_

_..._

_'What did I do wrong?'_

"Demon whore!" a villiager spat out as he continued to kick a sun-kissed girl laying down with dirty blond hair, covered in dirt and covered in her blood.

In the backround, there were more villiagers throwing rocks at the poor girl, there were some with headbands with the Konoha symble they were Konoha ninjas.

_'I-I didn't do anything wrong!'_

Some even went as far as to throw glass at the girl found in the ground of the ally, successfully lodging some glass into her.

"W-Why? W-What did I do wrong?" the girl squeaked attempting to get glass shards out of her leg, but winced and stopped when she felt the pain.

"Oh don't act so inocent!" the villiger continued to kick her with a force stronger the when he started.

"You killed inocent people-- Destroyed half the villiage, and took Yondanime-sama's life!" the villager stated, the ending coming out in a scream. He then proceded to get a kunai from one of the ninjas in the crowd and proceded to stab her arm.

--Time skip! 3hrs--

The villagers left the girl for dead bleading sevearly with multiple stab wounds throughout her body. It would seem....she would not live....

**"Kit..."**

"What....w-whos there" the girl mumbled looking lazily around with her head unmoving.

**"Kit, it would seem....you are close to death..."**

"Heh..nothing new." the girl coughed spiting up blood in the process.

**"Kit, I will not die in this pitiful fashion!"**

"You die? Well,wouldn't I be the one to die?" the girl said in a pitifully weak voice, then fainted from blood loss.

**"Heh. Well Kit, I guess there isn't any other option."** just then, the allmighty Kyuubi no Kitsune closed it's mighty, and furred paws together and muttered,"**Demonic Arts!: Yoko no Tenshi!**

The girl was enfulged in a searing red light, and her wounds...slowly being healed.

--Sceen change! Hokage Tower! Hurah!--

Sarutobi was NOT a happy Hokage. First his secretary denied him a distraction from the dreaded paperwork, then accidently spilt his morning tea on him.

Then the council demanded to kill Hazuki Uzumaki for the trillienth time, claiming that she was a danger to the village and children and would only worsen when she grew older. Heh! The council was more of a danger to the village than a mear five-year old!

He than came back to see that the paperwork that he wished would magicly disappear, wasn't fullfilled! God he wished Minato was still alive! Then he could turn all the Hokage work to him and be happily enjoying retirement like he was suppose to!

Then, he heard form his ANBU, that there was a riet in town about Hazuki Uzumaki and reported to him.

He then went off to fend off the villiagers but found out he was too late. The girl in question, Hazuki, was laying in her own blood, covered in cuts! It was a wonder how she was still alive!

He took her to the hospital in a swift manner to get her cleaned up and to examine her status.

Kami! The council still wanted to kill her! Saying the fox was vulenerable, and was a hazard! Only a select few wanted to keep her saying she was a normal kid, or in Hana's case, a normal pup. The Ino-Shika-Cho,Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga wanted to keep her normal.

The old coot Danzo wanted to use her as a weapon for Konoha! Kami, he just wants to put her in his ROOT program! I will refuse to let and inocent child to be used as some kind of--of--monster!!

Heh, I just hope they get what they deserve! If they knew of Hazuki's heritage, they would be out there pampering her and giving her gifts!

....

Oh Kami....

I would love to see their faces!

**Ichigo- Done! Review! Flame! Review! Give me a cookie! NOW GO!!!!!!**

**NEXT TIME ON-- IN YOUR HEART,YOU CALL OUT!:**

**CHIDORI!  
RASANGAN!**

**The final clash between rivals....that will wilt into something blossoming...**

**I-I never said I needed help!  
Well help just came at your doorstep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hiya Guys! I've Just noticed that it's easier for me to write a Naruto Fic than any other fic....soooo this is probably gonna be my main priority story. No ryhmes intended. So without further question, LET MY KITTYS RUN FREE!!!!!! XD**

_**In Your Heart, You Call Out...**_

_**In the Valley Of End**_

"RASENGAN!!"

"CHIDORI!!"

The powerfull attacks clashed in a heated battle for dominance making a see-through ball of raw chakra overtakeing two figures. One was a bright yellow haired boy in a beat-up orange jumpsuit emiting a shroud of dark demonic red chakra in the form of a one-tailed fox, right hand pushed forward covered in a sphere of rotating chakra. A Konohagakure headband rested proudly on his forehead.

The other boy had dark ebony hair a blue high collered shirt on with khaki shorts, also had a Konoha headband on. He also had a dark chakra not as nearly demonic, coming form him, more evil than anything. He had hand-like wings coming from his back, as well as a shuriken mark adorning his face. A feral expression pasted on his face.

"NARUTO!!!" The ebony shrieked out in anger to the one now known as Naruto.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled, desperation clear in his voice.

**In A Part Of Konoha Forest**

"Pakkun!" Kakashi yelled over the sheer force of the raw chaka winds.

"How much longer till we get there!?" Continued Kakashi.

The pug sniffed there air and ground for good measure, his black nose wiggleing in anticipation.

"About...a quarter of a kilometer left!" Answered the dog apparently named Pakkun.

_'Naruto! Sasuke! Please let me make it in time--!'_

**Valley Of End**

"Sasuke..." Naruto started.

"I'll bring you back home....even....even if..." The blond didn't finish the sentence.

Sasuke didn't respond, still trying to overcome the power of the Rasengan with his , as if all was planed out. They both envisioned...them as childern. Holding hands with two fingers each smiling. Lips turned up slightly was Sasuke. Naruto in a full out foxy grin. Happyness was aparent in both faces.

"......"

Sasuke looked down apon Naruto holding his right arm. Naruto was the more beat up of the two. His chest heavliy coated in his own blood due to multipule scratches and a gushing hole overflowing with blood in the right side of his chest.

Sasuke had, compared to Naruto, minor injurys. Scratches and a dislocated shoulder, easily fixed with a civilian doctor. No need for a medical ninja. Though Naruto looked like only the titled Medical Ninjutsu Master, Tsunade, could fix him up and get him ready for Shinobi dudy. It started to rain, the start of a heavy downpoor well on it's way.

Suddenly, a faint glow came from the boy. Sasuke, unaware of the situation grabed a kunai from the ground from the latest battle puting himself into a fighting position looking slighty awkward from the dislocated shoulder.

Naruto was incased in white ribbons seamingly comeing out of nowhere lacing together making Naruto a glowing heavenly light.

The light suddently dispelled making a blinding flash forcing Sasuke to sheild his eyes. While Sasuke eyes were still closed, Naruto grew bumps on his chest, hardly noticeable under his baggy jumpsuit. He looked visably smaller and his spiky hair grew out resting a little above his hips turning a fiery red with blond highlights ending in curls. His face changed giving him a heart shaped face giving him a feminine look. His whisker like scars becoming thiner.

All in all, you'd probably mistake him as a girl...like Sasuke...sorta.

When Sasuke opened his eyes all that overwhelmed him was confusion. Why the hell was there a red head lying here and where there heck was Naruto? He came up with a couple of options right away.

First option: This is Naruto and he's making a fool out of him.

Second option: He's unconcious and he's imagining all of this.

Third option: Naruto made a henged clone and is now going back for reinforcements.

Sasuke weighed his options. The first one seemed like Naruto but, Naruto was compleatly serious and would'nt be pulling pranks right now. The second was a mockery to himself. The dobe? Beat him? As if! If he was to beat Itachi, then he should be able to beat the dobe or else he's never beat Itachi or avenge his clan. The third option seemed resonable to a well seasoned shinobi, but again. This. Was. The. DOBE! He'd never think of something so smart.

As Sasuke was about to dismiss this entire conflict and proceed to Orochimaru for power, he was suddenly knocked out by a powerfull force to the neck, falling into unconciousness.

Kakashi let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and held Sasuke's slumped body with one hand. And making a Kage Bushin to hold Sasuke. Pakkun proceded to look for Naruto while Kakashi was taking care of Sasuke.

He sniffed around with his superior sense of smell sniffing out Naruto but the fog from the rain was severly killing his sight, while the rain was covering up scents. Kakashi started to help for the search for Naruto seeing Sasuke was'nt in a bad condition.

Kakashi saw a sillouette on the ground about three feet from where he was standing and was horrified from what he saw.

**On The Edge Of The Forest**

_**"Things are getting MUCH more interesting, don't you think?"**_

"Oh yes, indeed..."

**Konoha Hospital**

"He's okay now. His medication was eating away at his healthy cells...But I found an antidote that worked. I thank you Shikaku." Tsunade drawled out.

"The Nara clan's sacred medicine was a big help. It took tremendous effort to be put together. It's the sweet fruit of all your daily labor." Tsunade complimented.

"Thank you, really!" Shikaku exclaimed, pride in his voice.

"**Lady Tsunade!!"** Shizune came out sweat on her face.

"Hyuuga Neji...Is out of the danger zone!" Shizune huffed out.

"And..." Shizune looked more depressed at this point.

"Hatake Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha just returned a moment ago. Sasuke is injured but his life is not in danger..." Shizune got quieter at the end hoping Tsunade didn't ask the dreaded question.

"And what is the condition of Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade's voice turned serious.

"He..." Shizune did'nt continue.

"SHIZUNE! WHAT IS HIS CONDITION!?" Tsunade now carried an angered look making Shikamaru, Temari, Shikaku, and Shizune flinch.

"He wasn't with them." Shizune's voice finally admited.

There was a scilence that overflowed the room, shock on all there faces, ever Temari looked a dumbstruck.

"W-what? You...you can't be.....your kidding..." Shikamaru was the first to say anything and looked as if he might cry at any minute.

"S-sorry..." Shizune whispered depressed tears at the brim of her eyelids.

"Heh. I guess the neckless really is cursed..." Tsunade said.

Everybody looked up. They thought she would breakdown crying and would need Jiraiya The Toad Sage to calm her down. But she was still crying, trying to put on a brave face for she was the Hokage, and as such she was in the Shinobi world. Filled with violence and death... Thought she wished that Naruto's time did'nt come so soon.

"Hatake-san also brought someone along that is in a cridical condition and thought she would be of help for she has..." Shizune attempted to break the tension.

"She has what?..." Tsunade said sniffiling.

"An orange jumpsuit and the first's neckless..." Shizune said glad that she didn't breakdown.

Tsunade shook away the tears and told Shizune to escort her to the girl's room. Little did she know, that this was only the begining.

**HOLY FUDGE!!!! THIS TOOK LIKE 4 HOURS!!!!! But you guys should like it..... I'm going by the manga sooo......yeah. Review! Flame! Critice! Story Alert! ANYTHING!!!!  
Oh and from now on it's gonna be original till I say otherwise so this was baced off of manga volume 26 so yeeaahhh!~**

**Kaito-Hime123 & Louise (BETA reader) OUT OF HERE!!!!!**

**FEED THE KITTY!!! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION AND LOVE SO FEED IT FOR FASTER UPDATES!!!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise: WTH! Where were you! Leaving your readers in the dust like that! Shame on you! D:**

**Kaito: Sorry!!!! School started and I got in a car accident, and I have an 83 in Math so my mom grounded me! I haven't been on the computer for EVER! I'm sorry…… T^T**

**Louise: That doesn't matter! We don't really care about your crappy life so just get on with the fucking story, kapish!? **

**Kaito: Yeah, yeah kapish…. You crazy person you….**

**Louise: ARGHHH!!!!!!**

**Kaito: Lets get on with the story and hope I don't get in trouble in the near future!!! HUZAH!!!! X3**

_**In You Heart, You Call Out. **__**Chapter 3**_

**(Hospital Tsunade's POV**)

'I will not cry, I will not cry, **I WILL NOT CRY!'** Tsunade repeated in her head.

She'd just left the hallway in which Shizune had given her the bad—scratch that, horrible news. Her heals clicked down the corridor of the hospital, in a leisurely pace.

Naruto couldn't die—shouldn't die! He had so much to live for! His dreams of being Hokage, his 'love' for Sakura unrequited, and--….. and that girl, Hinata, she looked like she loved that knucklehead so much! But Naruto was naturally naïve and oblivious. Oh how she hated to think about the face Hinata would make when she told her the news….

She stopped at a doorway that in side was what Shizune had given her some hope that Naruto was alive, and that he was pulling a prank on them and then she would give ham a good whack on the head calling him a troublesome gaki, and they would get over it and move on with their lives.

If not—and oh, if not, she would personally get the satisfaction of beating this girl the hell and back for stealing from the dead and disposing of Naruto's body…

Oh, well, time to go in and show this girl what this Sannin was made of.

**(In another part of the hospital) **

Kakashi stood next to the bed of his rogue student, disappointment filling his body.

"If….if I were to come a bit sooner, maybe…..maybe Naruto wouldn't be dead ehh, Obito?" His lone visible eye was collecting tears and his eyes were drooped, sadness obvious.

"Kakashi-Sensei…. It…. It wasn't your fault." Sakura slurred her eyes red from tears.

"If any thing, it was my fault. I told Naruto that, if I could have one wish, it was that I wanted Sasuke to come back and that I'd never forgive him if he didn't.." Sakura said this slowly as if to remind herself of this.

Kakashi said nothing, his mind wandering to the past and of the girl he brought back with him, if they were to find out something, their best bet would be her. Why not Sasuke you may ask? Sasuke was a stubborn as Naruto and he wouldn't spill, unless it had something to do with Itachi.

Kakashi sighed a depressed sigh and thought to the team he took a couple of months ago, and how harmless that had been.

But when that happened, he was in charge of three kids and there lives as there sensei…

But it had all gone so wrong….

**(Shizune's POV)**

"Tsunade–sama…." Shizune sighed.

She knew that Tsunade was in a rush to meet the girl, and by all means, so was she.

But, Tsunade just left her with a sobbing Shikamaru, a sad Shikaku, and still surprised Temari.

She, as Shizune, the apprentice of the Legendary Slug Sannin and medic-nin Tsunade, Can. Not. Handle. Situations. With. **TENSION**!

As she ran to catch up to her shiosho, she caught up with Tsunade as she was about to open the door.

But when she did, Tsunade's eyes grew to the size of Ton-Ton the pig.

Haha…. Funny.

**(Tsunade's POV)**

I heard Shizune's shoes clomp down the hall, but right now, I could care less.

There on the bed was a girl I've never seen in Konoha, fiery red hair, expressive cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a too-baggy-for-your-own-good orange jumpsuit with a gapping hole on the left shoulder, staring at the window—eyes lifeless.

One name came into her head and she thought she was dead.

"K-kushina…" Tsunade breathed.

**(Hazuki's POV)**

'Ehh, In a hospital again? I just have a knack for being here huh?' Hazuki thought.

She heard Tsunade come in with a gasp. How predictable.

Now that she was in her true form, she needed Ero-Sannin to come fix her seal and sort everything out. She would probably help the old pervert sort everything out since it was sorta her fault in the first place… Or, maybe not. Hey? She was in the hospital, it had it's up side's. Hospital – An institution where people receive medical, surgical, or psychiatric treatment and nursing care.

She was in need of nursing care, right?

Yeah, I thought so.

"K-Kushina…" Tsunade breathed.

"Kushina?" Hazuki said, adverting her eyes from the window to glance at Tsunade.

"How did you know my mother?" Hazuki stated her voice flat.

"T-that's not the reason I'm here!" Tsunade yelled, getting into her Hokage voice.

"I need to know where you got that necklace and jumpsuit!" She demanded quite emotionally.

"Heh." Hazuki said with a smirk on her features

Hazuki continued without missing a beat.

"You've forgotten about me already, Tsunade Baa-Chan?" Her smirk got wider as

Tsunade's showed shock.

"N-naruto?" She mumbled out.

"The One And Only, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!" Hazuki said a sudden burst of enthusiasm in her voice, her eyes big and bright with excitement.

But that was short lived.

Hazuki's eyes turned from excited and bright to unemotional and dark.

"Heh, I used to be him but now I'm…." She stopped to build excitement and to sneak a peak at Tsunade's face.

But for the record when she told her her name? Her reaction? _**Priceless**_

"Hazuki Uzumaki Namikaze, at you service Godanime of Konoha." She said standing up from her bed and giving Tsunade a curtsy.

"I just need to tall to Ero-Sannin first, kay?" She said with a smile.

**Kaito: WOOT!!!!**

**Louise: Stop that! Your giving me a fucking headache!! DX**

**Kaito: I-I'm sorry Louise, I was just so—what are you doing to my kitty!?!?**

**Louise: What? I'm showing it some love and affection! Kuku kuku…**

**Kaito: My poor kitty….. T^T**

**Lee: YOSH! LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY THROUGH YOURE REVIEWS!!!! **

**Gai: Lee!  
**

**Lee: Gai-Sensei!**

**Gai:Lee!**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!**

**Gai: LEE!!!**

**Kaito: IT FUCKING BURNS!!!!!!! X.x**


End file.
